mysteriousgirlfriendxfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 55
MYSTERIOUS PETAL --- CHAPTER 55 OF THE MANGA ( Anime cross-reference---None ) ( Story Note---The manga chapters, as drawn and assembled by author Richii Ushiba, and as published, ''are not in chronological order ! ''The story line of this chapter takes place sometime during the ending of the spring season, when the cherry blossoms are falling. ) Summary When Ueno once again does a oneupsmanship to Tsubaki about being able to photograph Oka with the falling pink cherry blossoms behind her, Tsubaki now just has to have a picture of Urabe doing the same. But, no dice ! Urabe only offers to do their daily drool routine under the cherry blossoms. But to no avail, since the park is so full of people that you can't hardly move around. Same at night, when the park is crowded with young lovers making out in the shower of falling cherry blossoms. What about just putting his arm around Urabe, so as to be like the other couples ? That is met with Urabe spinning like an ice skater, and a threat of a Panty Scissors Attack ! They end up on the bridge where they do their daily drool routine anyway. This they do in the dark of night, however, a sudden gust of wind lifts Urabe's dress up and Tsubaki catches sight of a single petal of a cherry blossom stuck to her panties. Must have happened when she spun like an ice skater. Urabe sees for herself, then removes the petal and offers it to Tsubaki. But when he reaches out to take it, in a get-back revenge action for what he did to her earlier by unhooking her face mask and seeing her drool, she blows the petal away from the bridge, smiles at him, and leaves. Poor Tsubaki ! No picture to show Ueno, no hug in the dark at the park, no souvenir petal that was stuck to her panties. But the pictures in his mind of Urabe smiling, and of her having the wind uplift her short-hemline dress to reveal her panties, added to the earlier picture of seeing her unclothed when the bolt of lightening struck near the beach, are as good as gold to him anyway ! Plot Once again, Ueno presses his advantage with Tsubaki about his relationship with Oka. This time, while on a date, he got Oka to pose for a picture with the cherry blossoms falling in the background. So romantic ! Tsuaki is left to dwell on the fact that he has no romantic picture of Urabe (see Chapter 2 of the manga). So that afternoon, when they are walking home from school, Tsubaki asks Urabe if he can take a picture of her with the falling cherry blossoms in the background. But just like before---NO! Tsubaki is devastated, but Urabe offers a compromise; that they do their daily drool routine under the falling cherry blossoms. Such is the case with the cherry trees at the park that they always pass by every day, but today . . . . with the park packed so full of people that you can hardly move around, that is not a good place to do a drool routine ! But what about tonight . . . . ? No lights in the park, darkness for romance . . . . seemingly like going on a date with Urabe, who could ask for more ? However, cruel Fate has the upper hand. Tsubaki buffaloes his sister with the excuse that he suddenly has to return a DVD to the rental store, lest he be fined. This gets him out of the house. He meets Urabe in front of her apartment building, with her wearing a pretty dress and a sweater. She is told that the DVD he is carrying was his passport out of the house, whereas Urabe says that her parents are not home anyway (which is always the case). Tonight, guess what ? The park is so packed full of romantic couples engaged in lovemaking, that you can hardly move around. Why, one couple is even entwined and kissing one another, right next to Urabe and Tsubaki. Drool routine tonight ? No dice ! What about Tsubaki putting his arm around Urabe ? That is met with Urabe spinning like an ice skater (see Chapter 3 of the manga), whipping up a funnel storm of cherry petals. She then finishes with the threat of a Panty Scissors Attack ! To cool things down a bit, Tsubaki suggests that they try doing their drool routine at a nearby shrine that has cherry trees. But Urabe is rapidly losing interest in the whole project, as they come upon the bridge that they always have done their drool routine. Resigning himself to the obvious, Tsubaki agrees to the drool routine right then and there. That done, a surprised look crosses Tsubaki's face, as he declares that her drool today tastes bittersweet, so unusual ! And he finds out why when a sudden stiff gust of wind catches Urabe's short hemline dress and lifts the skirt part up above her waist. She instinctively pulls it down, but not before Tsubaki catches sight of something very unexpected. A single cherry blossom petal is stuck to the front of her panties, right next to her scissors ! Urabe has a look-see herself, and gently removes the petal, wondering how it got there ? Probably when you were spinning like an ice skater, Tsubaki unabashedly offers. How did he notice in the dim light ? One wonders . . . . ( maybe a pink petal on white panties is so attractive not to notice ? ) . . . . Urabe offers the petal to Tsubaki. But this is just a setup ! In a just-deserts get-even revenge for what Tsubaki did a while ago, that is, when he selfishly unhooked Urabe's medical mask so as to see her drooling while she had a cold ( see Chapter 53 of the manga ) . . . . Urabe yanks the petal away and blows it out across the bridge railing so that it drifts away in the wind . . . . Urabe winks and smiles at him in a " Payback is Hell " moment and gesture, and scoots away. Tsubaki, now alone, 'reviews the bidding'. He did not get a picture of Urabe like he wanted, but he got two pictures indelibly burned into his memory forever. One, the picture of her smiling at him right after she had blown the petal away; and Two, the picture of the petal stuck to the front of her panties as the wind lifted the skirt part of her dress upward. Both pictures are filed away and forever etched and burned into his memory . . . . ( Forever burned into Tsubaki's memory of Urabe, right alongside this earlier picture from Chapter 25 of the manga, when the lightening bolt lit up the scene while Urabe was changing out of her swim suit, found here ! ) Category:Chapters